Two Days With Papa
by Kimmberly
Summary: Sakura harus pergi selama beberapa hari. Dan Sasuke harus menggantikan peran ibu selama ia pergi./AU


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Two Days with Papa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendaran sinar matahari menyelusup masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, melewati tumpukan kain _curtain_ yang melindungi bingkai berkaca tersebut. Sesosok pria dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang kusut dan berantakan menggeliat dari balik selimut, bola matanya masih betah berlindung pada kelopak—menghalau sinar matahari pagi nan terang benderang untuk masuk dalam retinanya. Tangan kanannya bergerak mencari-cari sesuatu di sebelah, pria itu menggeram kesal ketika mendapati ranjang di sebelahnya sudah kosong. Dengan mata tertutup, dia bangkit dari tempat bersemayamnya, berjalan keluar menuju satu-satunya tempat paling aktif di pagi hari.

"Ah! Untunglah kau sudah bangun Sasuke-_kun_." suara sopran khas wanita menyambut indra pendengaran Sasuke. Membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata akibat suara berisik lain ikut tertangkap pendengarannya. Wanita berambut merah muda cantik mengenakan sebuah apron biru dengan lambang kipas di tengahnya tampak sibuk mondar-mandir mengangkat piring berisikan _meat_ panggang dan telur mata sapi setengah masak lalu meletakannya di atas meja. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, situasi ini terlihat aneh... ini adalah hal yang biasa istrinya—Haru-Maaf-Uchiha Sakura—lakukan, hanya saja bedanya hari ini Sakura terlihat sedang terburu-buru.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke melangkah ke arah meja, mencomot sepotong _meat _panggang dari tempatnya.

"Ya ampun, tidak bisakah kau menggosok gigi dulu sebelum makan?" rungut Sakura, ia memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Suaminya yang tampan itu ternyata susah diatur, teguran Sakura sedari dulu tidak pernah digubrisnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghembuskan napas kesal, dan mengusap-usap dada penuh sabar.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

Bunyi gesekan spatula dan pan mengisi seluruh dapur. Sakura menggerakkan spatula untuk membalik telur mata sapinya,"Tadi subuh ayah menelepon. Aku harus kembali ke Suna untuk memeriksa Ibu, beliau sakit."

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut—dia benar-benar terkejut,"Bagaimana dengan Ryu dan Rie?"

Harum telur menguar, menggugah selera siapapun yang menghirupnya terutama bagi mereka yang kelaparan saat bangun tidur. Sakura mengangkat _pan_, membawanya ke meja makan, meletakkan telur pada salah satu piring kosong. Ryu dan Rie, anak kembar berbeda _gender_ hasil pernikahan dari Sasuke dan Sakura yang umurnya sudah genap setahun, tapi masih terlalu kecil untuk dibawa keluar Konoha._ Onyx_ sang Uchiha melirik sebuah tas khusus yang dibawa olehnya atau Sakura jika ingin ber-_travel_terletak manis di kursi, ternyata istrinya sudah berkemas tadi subuh.

"Tunggu, aku akan berkemas. Biar Ryu dan Rie ku titipkan pada Ibu." sebuah tangan menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak Sasu-_kun_, aku pergi sendiri. Aku hanya memastikan ibu baik-baik saja. Kau akan mengurus dan menjaga Ryu dan Rie disini." wanita bersurai merah muda yang memegang jabatan dokter mengelap tangan setengah basahnya pada apron sebelum melepasnya,"Aku harus pergi. Ini daftar beberapa pekerjaan rumah."

Sakura menunjuk sebuah papan berkolom, dimana tiap kolomnya menunjukkan jadwal berbeda-beda dengan waktu yang berbeda-beda pula. Kini Sakura beralih memanaskan air, membuka keran air membiarkan alirannya memenuhi panci.

"Aku akan membuatkan Ryu dan Rie susu. Ingat, tiap siang berikan mereka bubur beras. Jangan lupa hati-hati membasuh tubuh mereka kalau mandi, juga ganti popoknya tiap buang air, tapi dibedaki dulu." Oceh sang istri panjang lebar, sementara Sasuke masih terpaku, lalu beralih pada Sakura.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan Ryu dan Rie bersamaku?"

Meletakkan tutup panci agar airnya cepat panas, setelah itu Sakura berbalik memandangi suaminya,"Masa kau tidak mau meluangkan waktu liburanmu bersama mereka? Ini juga supaya kau makin dekat dengan anak-anakmu."

Mimik Sasuke berubah panik,"Aku bahkan tidak tahu caranya mengganti popok bayi!"

Jangan melirik Sasuke seperti itu. Selama ini Sakura selalu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar. Sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu turun tangan membantunya, tapi bukan berarti dia suami yang tidak bertanggungjawab dengan melimpahkan seluruh hak asuh anak pada istrinya. Dia sudah sering menggantikan Sakura menjaga sang kembar di tengah malam di kala Sakura lelah, dan tiap Sasuke hendak memberi susu bila mereka merengek. Bukannya tangisan mereka reda, yang ada rengekan si kembar makin menjadi jika melihat sembulan cuatan rambut Sasuke yang tidak biasa atau jika Sasuke menampakkan wajahnya.

"—oh! Dan kau kan tahu sendiri sayang, Ryu dan Rie tidak menyukaiku." Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di depan dada sambil membuat raut wajah kesal. Bunyi air mendidih menyadarkan Sakura untuk segera mematikan kompor. Wanita itu berbalik mengangkat panci, lalu meletakkannya di atas alas. Ia membuka lemari, mengambil dua gelas kosong dan setoples susu bubuk. Ia sibuk memindahkan minuman bayi itu sebelum menyeduhnya dengan air panas.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kun_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau ini kan ayah mereka." Sakura mendengus tertawa,"Makanya kau harus lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama mereka."

Meluangkan lebih banyak waktu bersama mereka? Jangan membuat Sasuke mendengus. Apa Sakura lupa? Saat dia melahirkan si kembar, saat Sakura menggendongnya sayang, saat si kembar digendong ibunya—Mikoto, mereka sangat tenang. Tapi semua berubah, ketika Sasuke yang menggendongnya. Kedua bayi mungil itu malah meronta, menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Oh... Sasuke memegang dahinya frustasi.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak akan lama. Aku akan segera kembali. Sudah jam segini, aku sudah harus pergi," Sakura mengambil tas berisi pakaiannya. Ia berbalik sebentar untuk pamit pada suaminya, mengecup pipi dan bibirnya,"Pindahkan susunya dalam botol kalau sudah tidak panas. Aku pergi, _jaa ne_."

Sasuke membalas sebentar, memberi ciuman perpisahan pada jidat lebar istrinya,"Hati-hati."

Bola matanya mengikuti Sakura sampai wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu. Kemudian Sasuke mendesahkan napas berat.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedua anak mungilnya bangun. Sasukepun melenggang ke dapur, mengikuti instruksi Sakura untuk memindahkan susu. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu, kini susunya menghangat. Sasuke meletakkan dua botol susu untuk memindahkan minuman bayi tersebut.

"Huwee!"

Suara tangisan dari lantai atas mengejutkan Sasuke, dengan terburu-buru ia memindahkan susu, lalu berlari naik ke dalam kamar dimana depan pintunya terdapat gantungan bertuliskan _'Ryu and Rie's Room'_ warna-warni nan lucu. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah keranjang bayi si kembar. Sejenak tangisan keduanya mereda, namun tidak bertahan lama.

"Ssh, ssh, anak ayah jangan menangis." Cepat-cepat Sasuke menyodorkan dua botol susu. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah hubungan batin anak kembar seerat ini? Sampai-sampai keduanya bisa menangis bersamaan. Ryu menepis botol pemberian Sasuke menyebabkannya tumpah dan membasahi ranjang, untung Sasuke segera mengangkat Ryu sebelum tumpahan susu mengenainya.

"Huwee!"

Dia mengusap-usap punggung Ryu berusaha menenangkannya. Hasilnya nihil, anak laki-lakinya ngotot minta susu.

"Ayolah... Ayah tidak bisa membuat susu dan ibumu sedang pergi." Sasuke memelas, mengajak anaknya berbicara. Berharap Ryu mengerti penderitaannya lalu berhenti menangis. Tapi maaf saja ayah tampan, perut Ryu lebih penting.

"HUWEE!"

"Iya iya! Ayah buatkan." Sasuke meletakkan Ryu dalam keranjang Rie yang daritadi diam menikmati susunya. Dia sekarang turun ke dapur.

"Cuma membuat susu, aku pasti bisa. Heh, Sasuke jangan membuat malu nama Uchiha." gumam pria berambut raven pada dirinya sendiri, seakan-akan memberi kepercayaan diri karena tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Merasa airnya telah mendidih, Sasuke mengikuti apa yang Sakura lakukan pagi tadi, meniup-niup susu dalam gelas agar cepat dingin.

"HUWAAA!"

"Baik baik! Ayah datang!" susu hangat itu langsung dipindahkan Sasuke. Secepat mungkin dia kembali ke kamar si kembar. Wajah Ryu memerah, air mata dan ingusnya meluber disana-sini.

"Cup! Cup!" setelah menyedotkan Ryu, tangisan bayi itu tidak berhenti. Ia malah mendorong botolnya sambil menangis kencang. Tiba-tiba Rie yang diam ikut menangis kencang, membuat Sasuke kebingungan karena tidak tahu apa akan ia lakukan. Dia tidak mengerti alasan anak gadisnya menangis, botol susunya sudah kosong, pastinya dia sudah tidak lapar lagi. Kalau begini tentunya Sasuke butuh bantuan seorang wanita berpengalaman menangani anak kecil, dan wanita itu yang saat ini ada dipikiran Sasuke. Di satu sisi dia merasa ragu, apakah benar meminta bantuan dari wanita lain ketika Sakura memintanya untuk mengurus anak-anak seorang diri? Ini tidak benar, ya... Tapi hanya untuk hari ini ya kan? Jangan beritahu Sakura ya.

Suara tangisan bayi memenuhi kamar, memekakan telinga untuk sesaat.

"Jika kalian besar nanti, ayah akan mendaftarkan kalian sebagai penyanyi seriosa." ujar Sasuke pada anak-anaknya meski diabaikan. Ia mengangkat gagang telepon dan menekan tombol, suara nada sambung menyahut di seberang sana, hingga akhirnya suara wanita menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo— Ibu... Aku butuh bantuan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Susunya masih panas! Harusnya kau coba semprotkan sedikit di tanganmu, supaya kau bisa rasa suhunya."

Kedatangan Mikoto mengambil alih seluruh tugas sesaat Sasuke sebagai —Ibu. Wanita paruh baya yang menyandang status ibunya itu tengah mengganti popok Rie,

"Lihat, begini caranya mengganti popok. Kalau dia menangis, kau harus memeriksa apakah popoknya bau atau basah."

Sasuke sendiri memerhatikan ibunya menaburkan bedak pada bokong mungil Rie, ternyata anaknya tadi buang air besar. Ryu sudah diam mengisap botol susunya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah datang bu. Aku hampir gila."

Mikoto mengangkat Rie, mengayun-ayunkannya dalam gendongan,"Kau harus sering-sering menjaga mereka. Masa semuanya kau limpahkan pada istrimu. Nah, waktunya tidur siang."

Setelah memastikan si kembar terlelap, Mikoto menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sasuke.

"Ibu tidak makan?"

"Ibu mau pulang menyiapkan makan siang untuk ayahmu juga. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi ibu ya."

"_Hai'_. Hati-hati bu." Sasuke berdiri mengantar ibunya didepan rumah.

**CLEK!**

Sasuke melepas sendalnya, ganti mengenakan selop rumah.

**RING! RING!**

Dia tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat telepon yang berdering.

"Halo, kediaman Uchiha."

"Sasuke-_kun_, ini aku, sepertinya aku baru bisa pulang lusa nanti,"

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan ibu?"

"Hanya masuk angin, besok juga ibu akan merasa baikan. Bagaimana si kecil?"

"Mereka baru saja tidur,"

"Aa. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku buatkan ibu bubur dulu. Jangan lupa periksa kompor dan kunci pintu sebelum tidur."

"Hn. Ah, Sakura..."

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku—"

Tangisan dari lantai atas memotong pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu membawa teleponnya naik bersamaan demi memeriksa keadaan anaknya,

"Ah, Ryu menangis," telepon tanpa kabel diselipkan antara bahu dan leher kanannya, ia mengangkat Ryu dan menggendongnya. Tak lupa menjelaskan keadaan di sana agar istrinya. Sasuke menggoyang-goyang Ryu agar berhenti menangis,"Dia tidak mau diam."

"Periksa lengan atau pahanya, mungkin digigit nyamuk. Pasang kelambu sebelum menidurkannya lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya."

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke mengikuti arahan Sakura, dan _bingo_, ada bentolan di lengan kanannya. Dalam hati dia terkagum-kagum, insting seorang ibu benar-benar luar biasa. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk berterima kasih pada Mikoto setelah ini. Diambilnya sebotol minyak, dan digosok-gosokkannya pada Ryu. Anak itu memandanginya dengan tatapan polos, tidak ada tangisan lagi dari bibir mungilnya, tapi dia juga enggan menutup mata. Terpaksa Sasuke menggendongnya agar dia tidur. Ryu mendongakkan wajah menatap ayahnya,

"Ada apa jagoan?"

Tangan mungilnya terulur menggapai wajah Sasuke, mencubitnya dan menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya ke segala arah. Ryu terlihat senang dengan kegiatannya,

"Gu ga aahhh... Bubu..."

_Onyx_ dan _onyx_ saling bertatapan. Bola mata Ryu yang besar itu membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Ayah pikir kau takut pada ayah?"

Seakan mengerti ucapan Sasuke, Ryu tertawa,"Yeiii yeiii." ingin rasanya dia mencubit gemas pipi tembem Ryu.

Harus Sasuke akui, anak-anaknya adalah anugerah terindah yang _Kami-sama_ berikan. Dia merasa sangat tersanjung merasakan peran sebagai seorang ayah.

.

.

.

Dengan paksa Sasuke membuka matanya yang masih ingin merem. Di tengah malam, dimana semua orang harusnya terlelap nyaman di balik kasur, menikmati mimpi indah mereka, tidak berlaku bagi pria berambut unik ini. Biasanya Sakura yang akan turun tangan menangani kedua bocah jika terbangun tengah malam. Sayangnya, dalam kasus ini Sakura sedang tidak berada di rumah. Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya dengan berat hati, seperti ada magnet tak kasat mata menahannya pergi dari sana. Sesampainya di depan keranjang bayi, pria itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dua anak kembarnya sudah berdiri menyangga tubuh di tiang keranjang, menunggu Sasuke menggendong keduanya. Ia mengambil Ryu dan Rie, mengangkat keduanya lalu dibawa kembali ke tempat tidur. Wajah tampan Sasuke tampak kusut, dibawah matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam akibat tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dua hari ini. Belum lagi tugas rumah tangga membuat badannya lelah dan letih luar biasa.

"Urgh. Biarkanlah ayah tidur, ibu kalian pagi ini sudah pulang nak."

Sasuke berbaring terlentang, kedua tangannya merangkul Ryu juga Rie di kedua sisi, masih menangis tentunya. Biarlah, dia sudah tidak kuat, rasa ngantuk ini lebih menguasainya. Sasuke membiarkan kedua anaknya menjelajahi wajahnya, yang penting tangannya menahan agar mereka tidak merangkak ke tepi ranjang. Dia sedikit mengernyit sakit begitu merasakan salah satu bayi itu menjambak rambutnya. Sungguh manis.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Sakura melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan mengenakan selop rumah. Suasana rumah masih sepi, belum ada tanda-tanda kegiatan sedang berlangsung, pasti Sasuke masih terlelap. Nyonya Uchiha itu menapaki tangga, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia tersenyum mendapati pemandangan lucu tersuguh di atas tempat tidur, Sasuke tengah berbaring terlentang dan tangannya merangkul Ryu serta Rie. Sakura cepat-cepat mengambil ponsel untuk mengabadikan gambar, sesudahnya ia mendekat kearah orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk memberi kecupan selamat pagi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memiliki keluarga hangat dan penuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

,

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Scene tambahan:**

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menikmati makan malam ketika suara Rie mengalihkan perhatian mereka,

"Ma.. Ma. Mama,"

Baru saja Sakura menjatuhkan udang goreng yang ia sumpit. Matanya mengerjap kaget, _emerald_nya beradu dengan _onyx_ Rie, anak itu megap-megap sambil memukul-mukul meja menggunakan sendok makannya.

"Ma-ma."

Segera ia menghampiri Rie,"Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Ma-ma. Mama. Mama."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, Rie baru saja berbicara untuk pertama kali dan ia menyebutkan kata Mama! Ibu mana yang tidak terharu? Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengecup pipi Rie,"Anak pintar." ia mengelap pinggir bibir Rie dari sisa-sisa bubur bayi. Sasukepun berhenti makan, dia ikut senang anaknya sudah bisa berbicara meski baru sepatah kata, tapi dia juga merasa sedikit cemburu,

"Coba bilang papa, pa-pa."

"Ma-ma."

"Pa-pa sayang," kali ini Sakura ikut membantu ejaan, siapa tau Rie akan mengikutinya. Dia berusaha menahan geli melihat wajah Sasuke merengut kesal. Rie tidak bersuara, ia mengalihkan wajah pada mangkuk buburnya. Sasuke merasa terabaikan,

"Sa!"

Ryu membuka suara,"Ke!"

Anak dengan rambut hitam halus yang baru tumbuh itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Sake?

"Ke," telunjuk mungilnya mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Ryu menyebutkan namamu!" Sakura memekik senang, kedua anaknya sudah bisa belajar berbicara. Sasuke tersenyum lebar,"Katakan sekali lagi Ryu!"

"Uke!"

Senyum Sasuke menghilang,"Apa? Bukan, bukan Uke tapi Sasuke,"

"Uke, U-ke."

Sudut perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Sasuke, sementara Sakura menahan agar tidak tertawa—

"HAHAHA!"

—tapi gagal. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. Keluarga yang bahagia bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

**Totally FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's note:**

What the— heck!? T_T

Saya tidak bermaksud membuat fic tidak jelas seperti ini, gomen. Dalam bayangan saya, pengennya buat cerita lucu tentang ayah dan anak. Tapi kok jadinya gak jelas begini ya. Gomen.

Kenapa saya tetep publish? Sayang untuk di delete, perjuangan mengetik selama beberapa hari ini.

Kritik, flame, hinaan, pujian, dsb dsb. Silahkan ditinggalkan pada kotak review.


End file.
